<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Objection. by bruisedstranger</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23921623">Objection.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruisedstranger/pseuds/bruisedstranger'>bruisedstranger</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>DDADDS, M/M, this isgonna get sad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:53:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,547</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23921623</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruisedstranger/pseuds/bruisedstranger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>things happen in the dressing room before craig cahn's wedding. what does this make them?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ashley | Smashley/Craig Cahn, Craig Cahn/Mat Sella</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Objection.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ardenalludes/gifts">ardenalludes</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>thought of this while watching ASMR do not look at me like that its a wild ass concept uh- enjoy?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He supported every decision Craig ever made, so why was this decision so different? Why did <em>this </em>one hurt so much? He knew exactly why it did, but Mat Sella refused to believe it. For months, he had been suppressing these feelings for a while just so he could keep the friendship he had with Craig, but there was always that part of him that longed for more than just platonic hugs and gestures. He <em>wanted </em>more. It was Craig's wedding day. It was the day Mat was dreading-- yes, he was happy for Craig no matter where he ended up, but why was Craig going back to the same woman who left him in the first place? That was something he'd never understand. Mat was standing in Craig's dressing room, fixing his bow tie when the other male walked in, his tuxedo was not exactly put on correctly and his tie seemed like it was choking the man.</p>
<p>Mat shifted his attention to his troubled friend who was struggling with his clothes. <em>Funny. </em>Part of Mat found Craig's struggles amusing and he couldn't help but laugh quietly. Craig lifted his head and smiled when he saw Mat, his cheeks flushing with embarrassment. He walked towards Mat and pulled his tie off, unbuttoning his suit jacket. "Could you help me out, bro?" Mat tilted his head as Craig opened his arms slightly. Snorting quietly, Mat nodded and stepped towards Craig while he began fixing the buttons on Craig's undershirt before fixing the suit. Soon enough, he was working on the mans tie. "Thanks, Mat." Just those simple words sent shivers down the males spine.</p>
<p>He couldn't describe it even if he wanted too, but Mat took his time when finishing Craig's tie on purpose so he'd have the excuse to be this close to his friend. It wasn't Mat's place to be any closer to Craig than the male wanted him to be, so as he eventually fixed the tie, Mat stepped back slightly.</p>
<p>"Nervous?" Mat asked, smiling while he fixed the cuffs on his suit. Craig didn't understand why his chest felt heavy. Being alone with Mat in his dressing room made Craig.. sweaty. Was the heat on? He was getting married today-- so why the <em>fuck </em>does he still feel this way around Mat? He concluded that he was over Mat months ago. That's why he got back with Smash-- Ashley. Ashley. That's why he's with her again, to forget about his stupid feelings, if anything, he was just glad to be friends with Mat. Craig blinked as he realized he hadn't answered the question yet, "Oh, absolutely, bro. The kids aren't so stoked about it, though."</p><hr/>
<p>Briar trotted over to Mat who was putting his bow tie on until she caught his attention. "Mr. Mat?"</p>
<p>At the sudden call of his name, Mat immediately turned his attention to one of the Cahn twins, his expression softening as she smiled up at him. From being around Craig for so many for months, by now, Mat could notice the small differences between Briar and Hazel to tell them apart and one detail was the way they got his attention. Hazel called him 'Mr. Sella' while Briar went with.. that. He didn't mind, though.</p>
<p>Crouching down, Mat smiled at Briar and watched as she turned around, the zipper on her dress was stuck. "Can you help me? It's stuck.." She mumbled, moving her hair out of the way so Mat could assist her. Chuckling softly, he gently pulled the zipper down and eventually got the dress to zip all the way up whilst humming. Beaming with excitement, Briar hugged Mat, kicking her legs slightly. Mat, although caught off guard by the sudden gesture, returned the hug. "Thank you, Mr. Mat!"</p>
<p>"Anytime, Briar."</p>
<p>As quickly as the smile appeared, it faltered and Briar was eventually pulling away from the hug to look up at Mat, her expression making the male concerned. "Can I tell you a secret, Mr. Mat?"</p>
<p>"Of course you can. What is said in the dressing room stays in the dressing room."</p>
<p>"I'm scared."</p>
<p>Mat paused, his brows furrowing briefly at Briar's words. He wasn't so sure what that meant and it made him tense up briefly, fearing that she was scared of him until she spoke again. "I want dad happy, ya' know? But, I'm scared that they won't get along just like last time. What do I do, then Mr. Mat?"</p>
<p>It seemed Briar was referring to when Craig and Ashley first split. Perhaps his twins knew more than they led on.</p>
<p>"Call me. That's what you do. No matter where your father is, I'll always be there for him and you, and Hazel and River. You can call me whenever you need me. Alright?"</p>
<p>"Alright."</p><hr/>
<p>Craig bringing up the twins made Mat space out and by the time he came back to reality, Craig was about to walk out the door. Mat immediately grabbed the other males wrist and pulled him back, shutting the door and refusing to let Craig leave yet. "Bro? What're you doing? I gotta go out there soon."</p>
<p>"I-.. I know, just.. not yet, please?"</p>
<p>
  <em>WhatamIdoing? I can't do this now. This is fucking ridiculous. If he <strong>LOVED </strong>you, he wouldn't be getting married to <strong>HER </strong>again!</em>
</p>
<p>"Craig, I-- before you go out there and make this life changing decision and before I regret everything, I want you to know that I will always be there for you and your kids, I treat the twins and River as my own when I'm watching them."</p>
<p>"Mat? Dude, where are you going with this? I don't have a lot of time--"</p>
<p>"<em>Craig.</em>" Mat's heart was racing and his hands were getting sweaty, he couldn't think straight. He was <em>scared, </em>but before Craig would be spending the rest of his life with his fiance, he wanted to get this off his chest. Maybe it would help him come to terms with it and then he could get over it. "Craig, I don't know what happened to make me feel this way-- but the moment you moved to Maple Bay and into the cul-de-sac, I knew we'd become friends. You were there for me when my wife passed and you helped me tremendously and I wanted to return the favor, so I helped with the twins and River every chance I could- Carmensita adores playing with them, so it was perfect, but I realized what I was feeling was one-sided. I was holding onto this string of false hope as you fell back in love with Ashley. And I missed my chance, all I want now is closure."</p>
<p>Craig blinked, his eyes wide. Mat was speaking his feelings and Craig felt the exact same way. The twins enjoyed going to Mat's house. They love being with him, but.. Craig thought being with their mother was his best bet- he wasn't sure how they'd react to.. him being in love with Mat. "I'm only marrying her to make the kids happy.." Craig mumbled, confessing that deep down, he didn't want this. He thought this was the best for his kids, but he was putting all of them through pain without realizing it.</p>
<p>"Craig- <em>what?</em>" Mat slowly let Craig's wrist go as he stared at his friend, watching Craig lean closer to him. "It's too late now.. but, what you felt was never one-sided." <em>Why is he cupping my cheeks-- why is it so warm all of a sudden? Why am I blushing? Why do I like i-- WHY IS HE LEANING IN--!</em></p>
<p>"Please forgive me, Mat."</p>
<p>He couldn't question why Craig said that because suddenly, the gap that once separated them didn't exist. Craig had pressed his lips against Mat's and it was an oddly pleasant feeling. Mat grabbed Craig's shoulders, wishing that he could keep his lips locked with Craig and never stop, but unfortunately for both of them, reality always somehow wins despite how badly you don't want it too. At least, not for Mat. To both of their dismay, they had to pull away, foreheads pressed together while Craig cupped the back of Mat's neck. They both wished they could do more, but a knock on the door tore the two apart quite quickly.</p>
<p>"Come on, Mr. Cahn!"</p>
<p>"Coming!"</p>
<p>Mat licked his lips and sighed quietly as Craig adjusted his tie and glanced over at him. "You still want to be my best man?"</p>
<p>
  <em>At least I got my closure.</em>
</p>
<p>Mat found himself smiling. The future didn't turn out the way Mat hoped it would, but he could still be there for Craig when he needed it. "Of course."</p><hr/>
<p>"If anyone should object to this marriage please speak now or forever hold your peace."</p>
<p>Craig locked eyes with Mat who quickly stood up, his expression stern. He wasn't sure what he was doing, but his body was moving before he could stop himself.</p>
<p>"I object!"</p>
<p>Everyone gasped, turning their attention to Mat, his hand raised high as he stood tall.</p>
<p>"Oh?" Said the priest, his hands clasped together as Mat began to sweat. He couldn't turn back now. "And why is that?"</p>
<p>
  <em><strong>...</strong>Silence...</em>
</p>
<p>"Because.."</p>
<p>
  <em>Say it! You can't turn back now!</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> <strong>More silence...</strong> </em>
</p>
<p>"B-Because.. I love the groom!"</p>
<p>
  <em>Holy shit.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>